Coming in on the Clouds
by xxFuzzymelonlordxx
Summary: What if Kyoya wasn't always the stoic guardian we see now. What if something happened, something in his past changed who he was for good? What if this something had to do with his family that we never see.


**Hey there everyone! Yup it's another story about the Vongola Mothers. This time it's little Kyoya Hibari's turn. **

**This was just an idea that came to me, it could have probably been written a little better but i enjoyed writing it all the same. **

**Warning: This is kind of graphic near the end and might be triggery, i don't know. But please no flaming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Hibari. I only own Harumi, Eiji and this plot.**

* * *

"Mama, Mama look!" The small raven haired child called, smiling brightly up at his mother as he showed her the beautiful pink petals in his tiny hands.

The woman smiled as the boy threw the petals up in the air making it rain sakura. His laughter echoed into their house hold. Harumi hid her smile under her fragile hands.

"Careful Kyoya. You must learn to respect nature as if it were a person like you or me." She told as the boy stopped jumping around in the falling petals. Harumi reached her hands out to smooth her son's yukata. The boy giggled at his mother, nodding happily.

"Of course mommy." He said with a childish grin.

Harumi couldn't help but laugh at the boy's smile. "Kyoya hurry and go clean yourself up. Your father should be home soon. You wouldn't want him to see you all dirty." she told with a smile, knowing her husband hated unclean things. A shocked look passed over the boy's face before he dashed up onto the wooden porch that his mother had been sitting on and running into their home to wash his hands so his father wouldn't chastise him.

Haurmi laughed and called after him. "Kyoya! What have we told you about running in the house. It's disrespectful."

The child in question quickly slammed his feet down onto the hardwood flooring to stop himself. "Yes mama!" he called back, as if he hadn't been running at all.

Not a minute later the front door slid open and a male voice called out "I'm home"

Harumi pushed herself up from the porch with a tiny smile on her face.

"Welcome back Eiji." she greeted, brushing whatever dirt off of the front of her Kimono. Eiji smiled down at his wife, pulling her into a small hug. Harumi though, didn't notice that slight look of fear that was laced in his onyx eyes.

When he leaned down he spoke, barely above a whisper. "Get Kyoya out of here." the words struck fear into her heart. She knew what he meant. Eiji's familia had been on edge for months about their rivals. She knew that the breaking point had finally come and that she and her son were in grave danger.

"Stay safe my love." she whispered back before pulling away and walking swiftly to the upstairs bathroom where her son was washing his hands and face.

"Kyoya, sweetie. Come on we're going to go out on an errand." she told, trying to keep her voice calm. But her 9-year-old was far to smart to be fooled by his mother. He turned from the sink to look at her in the doorway.

"What's wrong mama?" the small boy questioned. His innocent, lively eyes showed his confusion. He didn't know why his mother had such a sacred tone in her usually calm voice.

Harumi almost audibly sighed, she knew he was smart but...for once she wished he wasn't But that's how her son was, he had an undying will to know everything.

"Kyoya please don't question your mother. Just come with me." She was stopped when she heard a loud crash coming from down stairs. She snapped her head around to glance at the stairs before she reached out and grabbed Kyoya's arm and began dragging him to his room. A plan formulating in her mind as she ran.

Kyoya was surprised when he heard shouts from the downstairs. He knew that his father had come home but he had no idea why there would be loud noises and such from downstairs.

"Mama, what's wrong why are we running?" he questioned as she threw open the door and dragged her son in, shutting the door quickly behind her. She pulled him over to his small wardrobe and opened the doors before turning to him and kneeling down.

"Kyoya, listen to mother. Go in there and stay. No matter what happens you stay in there until it's safe to come out." she ordered, staring into the boy's eyes. She wanted him to know that she was serious and that it wasn't a game.

The boy mutely nodded before his mother shoved him inside of the wardrobe. Then she turned quickly and rushed over to the window and threw it open. Just as the door to the room slammed open.

"Kyoya run!" she exclaimed, hoping the person that had entered believed that her son was gone. Harumi spun around. her heartbeat audible to her ears.

The man at the door smirked at the usually graceful woman.

"Hello there Harumi~ Beautiful as ever i see." he said with a chuckle. The man's kimono seemed to be slipping off of his shoulder as he walked in, he was an attractive male with dark blue hair that seemed to zig zag at the part. His eyes though were what struck Kyoya. They were a dark hazel...but in the light and with the blood on his face...it made them seem red.

Harumi gripped the back the window sill as she glared at the male.

"What do you want Himuro? Why did you come here?" Harumi was confused, this man was part of Eiji's family and she had no idea that he was doing. That was until she notice the blood that was dripping from the hand that was behind the man's back.

"W-What's that in your hand?" she questioned, her voice shaking as she prayed that it wasn't what she thought it was.

Himuro chuckled and pulled his hand out from behind his back, showing that he held the severed head of her beloved husband. Before she could stop herself a choked sob left her lips.

"I'm sure you're wondering what's going on aren't you, my precious Harumi~" He began as he took a step towards her. "Well you see my darling. I don't have a reason. Little Eiji was just a pest~ That and he had you, now didn't he?" he smirked before throwing the head towards Harumi, making the woman flinch back.

"Now the two of you will be a match made in heaven~"

Before Harumi could blink the man was running towards her, his sword pulled out and ready to strike. Harumi knew even if she did move she wouldn't make it out of the way in time.

Kyoya watched the scene from inside the wardrobe in complete horror. He knew this man, this man had played games with him, and was friends with his mother and father. Why was he hurting them?!

The sword easily sunk into Harumi's stomach and she let out a pained scream. Kyoya felt tears prick his eyes as he watched his mother. Harumi grabbed onto the sword with a frail shaking hand making Himuro laugh loudly.

"You think that will stop the hurting do you? Oh silly Harumi. Now before you die i have one question." he said with a cruel grin painted onto his face. "Where is little Kyoya~?"

Harumi glared at him with an anger that Kyoya had never seen on his mother's face, not even when he had burned her favorite Kimono. What happened next surprised the boy. Harumi reached into her hair and pulled out the flower pin that she wore, it had been a gift from Eiji when the two had gotten married and so she wore it everyday. She pulled the pin out and jammed the long pin into Himuro's shoulder making the make shout.

He quickly ripped the pin out of his shoulder and threw it to the ground in front of the wardrobe, before pulling the sword out of Harumi's belly and slicing her head off in one fell swoop.

Kyoya's eyes widened in terror as he saw his mother's head drop to the floor. His tiny body was first overcome with sadness but the second he saw Himuro he was filled with rage. This man...this Herbivore had taken away his precious family and there was no way Kyoya would let him get away with such a thing.

Kyoya wasn't going to give him a chance to retaliate, he jumped out of the wardrobe and grabbed his mother's fallen hairpin.

The rest is simply blood stained on the sakura trees.

For the weeks that past the children in Kyoya's class would crowd around him, giving affection to the newly orphaned boy.

He grew to hate those children, the adults too. He saw the fake happiness behind their smiles and saw that they truly didn't care. So if they didn't then why should he pretend to be amused by them? He had one goal now, to become the strongest so that no one has to ever protect him again. He would become the ultimate Carnivore.


End file.
